The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a hollow body from thermoplastic plastic material, said hollow body comprised of an injection-molded head piece, a body part formed by blowing e.g., blow molding a preform segment which segment is integral with the head piece, and (possibly) a bottom member formed by press-forming the preform segment, wherewith the said apparatus comprises a ring-shaped nozzle wherein a ring-shaped nozzle opening is defined between a nozzle cone piece (hereinafter "cone piece") and a nozzle opening piece (hereinafter "nozzle piece"), said apparatus further comprises a withdrawal device operative with respect to the ring-shaped nozzle, which withdrawal device is axially reciprocally movable and has a recess, and said apparatus comprises a blow mold with a plurality of blow mold parts which are laterally reciprocally movable.
In a known apparatus of the type described (Ger. Pat. No. 2,528,029), the preform segment is press-formed only to form the bottom pieces of the blow-molded parts, and is then blown, wherewith the ring-shaped nozzle opening is closed by means of the outer edge of the opening of the aforesaid recess, which recess opening faces the ring-shaped nozzle, and its said outer edge is also the outer edge of the head-piece space in the said recess, and wherewith, before each blowing, the ring-shaped nozzle opening is a direct continuation of the preform tube segment. There are numerous possible forms of body parts of hollow bodies which cannot be fabricated with this apparatus.